Fruit of Inspiration
by Aria6
Summary: A Final Fantasy AU! A story of romance, drama, strippers and artists. Axel/Roxas, enjoy and please review, reviews are my candy hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Another Final Fantasy AU cross! However this one will have a lot less adventure and a LOT more romance and sexual tension. XD Enjoy!

Axel lifted his head and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Looking fine." He said with a smug, pleased smile. Axel knew he looked good. His red hair was spiked just the way he liked it, smooth and silky despite the points. Acid green eyes almost glowed, framed by beautiful eyelashes and carefully applied makeup. It really brought out the color… not that it needed a lot of help. Axel grinned at the thought. His natural looks were his greatest asset.

His costume tonight was just as spectacular as his looks. Axel was one of the few male pole dancers in the place, and tonight that was going to be his job. He'd decided to go with body paint and a black leather thong. The paint made loops and whorls on his skin, abstract patterns studded with glitter. They would look marvelous under the lights of the strip club.

"You always look fine." Axel stood still as one of the other pole dancers, a young blonde girl named Xiphone dabbed a bit more green across his back. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late. Turn around so I can see your back." She turned with a grin and Axel examined the pattern there. Putting on body paint always required some help. "You look good. I think we're both ready."

"Just in time." They both turned at the harsh voice and Axel had to suppress a smirk. He wasn't worried about the owner of the place kicking him out but there was still no reason to antagonize the old woman. She wouldn't get rid of him, he was far too popular, but she might cut his hours or put him in a bad location. "Get out there."

"Yes Mama." Axel started out with a sprightly air. Everyone in the strip club called her that. Axel took the main pole and Xiphone took one of the side ones. This was a large club and there was always more than one dancer at work. Someone in the crowd gave him a wolf whistle and Axel grinned. The women could be far more vocal then the men, sometimes. He started to twirl easily on the pole, timing it perfectly to every pump of the music. Although he vaguely wondered who had put on this particular song. I'm on a boat? Well, it had plenty of beats to work with.

Axel enjoyed pole dancing and it showed in his work. He collected plenty of dollars from the audience before finally leaving the stage to let another dancer take over. After putting away his money, locking it away carefully, he went out onto the floor to work the crowd.

"I love my job." Axel murmured to himself. He really did. It paid well and he loved the dancing and teasing the patrons. Well, there were a few aspects of it he didn't like. The giggling bachelorette party soon reminded him. Although the bride was very sweet and embarrassed by the lap dance her bridesmaids insisted on buying for her. Some of the others were a bit too frisky though. "No touching honey." Axel admonished one rather drunk woman. She laughed and put her hands behind her back like a child, but that was just fine and Axel smiled sensuously and made her gasp before vanishing into the crowd. Most of the people who wanted his lap dances were women, but by no means all. This was a club where everything went, and that was what the customers came for. Axel smiled as he thought about it. The Lollipop Club was a good place to work.

Axel caught a young man trying to motion him over and walked over smoothly. From the giggling of his friends, it was likely their first time in a strip club, or maybe the first time with a male stripper. Either way he tolerantly resigned himself to some sophomoric humor. But the silver haired boy surprised him with a devilish grin.

"My cousin over there just had a fight with his girlfriend and she dumped him… maybe you could cheer him up?" Axel glanced over, following the boy's gesture and spotting a blonde boy sitting by himself in a corner table. He was staring into a drink and looking very unhappy. Normally Axel would have avoided him. He was very cute but gave off a definite no tip vibe. However, if this kid was paying that could be amusing. "I'll give you forty munny." That was higher than the usual twenty but then, the kid wasn't going to tip. Axel considered it for a moment and then one of the other kids spoke up.

"I'll kick in twenty!" That easily decided him. Sixty munny could buy a really nice lap dance anywhere. Axel nodded with a grin.

"I'll do it." Tucking the money away he walked over casually to the blonde boy. How to do this? The kid had boxed himself into the corner. Well, he could always improvise… "Hey there. What's your name?"

"I'm not interested." Charming. Axel chuckled as the boy looked up with a glare then blinked and paled. His costume was probably throwing the lad off.

"Well, Mr. I'm not interested…" Axel slipped in front of him, kicking the table back a bit to give himself a bit of room. The boy tried to protest but Axel put his hands to either side of him, catching the kid neatly. "I think you'll be getting very interested soon." Axel put heat in his voice, catching bright blue eyes and was pleased to see the boy swallow hard. Oh yes, the kid liked him even if he wasn't prepared to admit it.

"I'm not interested in a slut." The boy snapped and Axel smiled slowly with an edge of malice. That was what he thought? He was oh, so very wrong. "And I'm not going to pay you!"

"Oh, that's alright. This one's on your friends over there." Axel murmured and the young man turned to glare at the silver haired lad and his buddies. They were laughing now and watching.

"Riku! I'm going to kill… you… ah!" Axel briefly wondered what blondie's name was as he started his dance. Oh well, it didn't really matter. The kid was looking up at him, his lips parted slightly and damn, he was cute. Between that and the slut comment, Axel was inspired. He'd show this boy what he could do. Someone must have coached the kid on what to do for a lap dance because he stayed still, but Axel could feel his erection as he slowly, sensuously rubbed against him. Axel gave him a look that was burning with desire and leaned close as if he was going to kiss the boy and the blonde spoke again.

"No! I don't – don't want –" He whimpered and Axel grinned. The kid thought he was going to take this all the way? Ah, such an innocent.

"Well, that's good. Because you're not –" A deft touch, fingers digging in just the right way. "Going to get it." Then Axel pulled away with a laugh and walked back onto the floor, leaving the boy with a raging hard on and a stunned look on his face like someone had just clocked him with a two by four.

He loved his job.

* * *

"How could he do that to me." Roxas murmured before pressing his fingers to his forehead and letting out a heartfelt sigh. This was all Riku's fault. It was almost a week later. He'd reasoned with himself, talked to himself, remonstrated himself and to no avail. He was still dreaming about that damned dancer.

He'd never met another man that hot before. The beautiful red hair and snapping green eyes had been wonderful, but what had sealed it had been those tats. Who tattooed their cheeks? A man supremely confident in himself, Roxas thought. And the body that went with them had been to die for. The paint had hidden nothing and he could remember the feel of sleek muscles and warm, velvety skin against him. The way the light of the club had shone off red hair and the lust in those green eyes. That man had been everything Roxas could dream of in a male lover…

There was a sudden crackling sound and Roxas blinked as he realized he'd just snapped his pencil.

"Damn!" Sweeping the pieces aside Roxas growled and pulled out another one, sharpening it. "I can't believe this." Why did he keep _thinking_ about it? He didn't even know the stripper's name! The man probably didn't even remember him! Although Roxas almost hoped he did. He couldn't forget the way he'd looked at him, the way his fingers had touched him through his pants for just a moment. Just from that brief touch he'd felt the strength in those fingers. He could picture that smile and a warm, strong, callused hand wrapping around his length. Roxas could imagine just how it would be… a bit rough but oh so sensual… Roxas blinked and abruptly shook himself out of his fantasies to find he had a raging hard on. Again. "Argh!" Roxas gripped his head tightly. "I'm going to kill Riku for this!" Although it HAD done what the silver haired man wanted. It had gotten his ex-girlfriend completely out of his mind. Unfortunately what had taken her place was equally unobtainable.

Or was it? Roxas suddenly hesitated as the thought occurred to him. It was so embarrassing but there was no reason he couldn't go back to the Lollipop Club. (Their motto: Everyone else sucks!) Not all the dancers were willing to go all the way… but if this one was, he could get his dick sucked by a professional. If not he could just see the redhead again. Maybe he could even get his name. It would be a nice to have a name to attach to his dreams. And maybe after a few hot sessions of lap dances and maybe more he could lay those dreams to rest. Surely the redhead would lose his appeal when Roxas got to know him.

That last thought decided Roxas. The dancer had probably dropped out of school or came from the slums beneath Midgar. His interests were probably completely shallow. If Roxas could just find out a bit about him his fantasies would be dispelled by reality. Satisfied, Roxas managed to get his body under control and went back to his work. He'd take care of this ridiculous infatuation and get on with his life.

It never occurred to him what might happen if things didn't go quite like that.

* * *

Axel smiled at the bank teller who gave him a slightly pained smile in return. The bank was resigned to those like him, who showed up with tons of one dollar and five dollar bills. But they still didn't like having to double check his counts and handling hundreds of ones. Axel waited patiently as she counted everything and processed his deposit form. Soon it was done and he departed with a card freshly charged with cash.

Wincing at the cold wind blowing over the city, Axel pulled a black cap out of his bag and pulled it over his hair and ears. Red spikes poked out around his neck, ruffled by the wind as he walked away. It was time for him to go to his second job.

He had no need of a second job for money. The strip club was his bread and butter while his art was what made gave his heart and soul wings. Axel wasn't sure he was any good. He'd only had one art teacher who had roundly criticized his inspiration. It had been baffling to Axel. How was he supposed to paint his inner torment when he didn't have any? Torment wasn't his style anyway. He preferred to go his own way and was cheerfully ignorant on everything but techniques. He'd failed that art class.

It took a while for him to reach one of the spots along the edge of the sixth plate. It wasn't finished but that was absolutely ideal for what he was trying to paint. Heaving up his bag he carefully extracted the canvass he was working on and set up his easel. He was aiming to capture the essence of Midgar with this picture, yet make it… hopeful. Bright. The city was beautiful after all. A wicked bitch who could chew you up and spit you out without a care, but beautiful all the same.

Humming happily to himself, he worked on his painting for several hours in the waning light of evening. At first he'd wanted to set this painting in broad daylight but he'd quickly realized that would limit him to working on it on his days off, and besides the sun set in exactly the right location to shine over the slums below. He was trying to paint the break in the upper layer and the slum peeking through. Axel idly wondered as he painted. Would he be able to convince any art gallery to carry this one? It didn't really matter. He painted for his own joy.

Axel finally decided he'd done enough for the day and let his canvas dry as he opened his bag again, pulling out his lunch. It was absurdly late for lunch by most people's reckoning, but he lived on different hours. Axel shivered as the wind bit at him and vaguely wished for a new winter coat. He'd likely have to get one eventually but not just yet. He was saving up for medical treatments. And when that was done he was saving up to move into a better apartment. His current one was fine, but the couple above him wasn't fine at all. They'd left the water on when they were gone and nearly flooded his apartment once. Several of his works had been ruined and Axel intended to see if he could get a loft somewhere. If he could only afford a place with a really good view he'd have a nice, convenient place to paint.

Axel reflected on his projects as he ate, trying to come up with ideas for his next one. It wasn't very hard, he was always thinking of new ideas. The internet was a vast help too. He often just searched for random pictures to find inspiration. Some of his pictures were realism but a lot of them were more surreal, things that could exist but had actually just come from his imagination. He'd tried his hand at impressionism too and enjoyed making works like that in oil and pastels. Axel grinned as he ate his corned beef sandwich. Maybe that was why the gallery wouldn't carry his work. He painted in too many styles! But then, didn't everyone?

Discarding the thought, Axel finished his food and carefully packed away his painting. It was a big one and made him wish he owned a car, but what could he do? At least there was usually plenty of room on the monorail this time of day. It took about a half hour but he had his painting tucked away and pulled out his roller blades to head over to the strip club. Axel was a highly accomplished roller blader and liked to use them to head to work. It shortened the trip considerably.

Of course, utterly blind pedestrians sometimes made it interesting. Axel grumbled to himself as he dodged past some poor clod staring at the buildings. He didn't mind tourists per se, but he wished they could understand that the sidewalks weren't for them alone. Really, was it that hard a concept? Apparently.

Axel paused a moment as he heard a cry. This wasn't the slums but the red light district of Sector Four still wasn't the best place to wander around in if you weren't familiar with it. Axel knew he should just keep going. It was a lot safer and what did he care if some idiot tourist was getting mugged? Then he laughed at himself. He did care. He'd been an idiot tourist once and if a helpful young man hadn't stepped in he probably wouldn't be alive now. Cheered by the thought, Axel pulled his scarf over the bottom part of his face and headed into the alley. Whoever was molesting the poor tourist might be a regular and Axel didn't want to be recognized. There were plenty of people petty enough to try to surprise him and take revenge later.

There were two men in the alley standing over a young lad. Axel was vaguely aware the boy was familiar but quickly decided there was no time to waste when the boy punched one of them in the pants. It wasn't much of a punch and he mostly hit the man's thigh but Axel was sure the boy was annoying the muggers quite a bit.

Axel laid into the two of them, punching one of them in the face before they really knew what was happening. He kicked the other one in the stomach then punched him in the jaw, laying him out. Axel was in perfect shape from all his pole dancing and had a kick like a mule. The second one found that out as he tried to lunge at him and Axel finished it up by kicking them both soundly in the head. If they died, good riddance. He recognized them both now as men from the slums who occasionally showed up at the Lollipop and were particular disfavorites with the ladies both for being cheap and having poor hygiene. No one would care if they failed to turn up.

"Th – thank you." Axel turned his attention to the boy he'd rescued. He was a slight thing who had to be older than he looked. Although the age to drink alcohol and come to strip clubs was only sixteen in Midgar. Axel met bright blue eyes and felt puzzled for a moment. Why was this lad familiar? The boy was staring at him now with a slightly open mouth. "It's _you!_" Axel lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Well, I should hope it is. I mean, I've no idea who else I'd be – ack!" Why was this boy _hugging_ him? Axel squirmed away as soon as he could and the boy let go with a blush.

"Sorry. It's just… you work at the Lollipop, right?" Axel nodded, trying to place the boy. Where had he seen those blue eyes before? "You probably don't remember me." A memory of blonde hair flashed over his mind for a moment and Axel blinked.

"Actually, I think I do. Is your hair blonde under that cap?" The boy nodded and Axel laughed. "Well, you've had more contact from me than most of my customers! Just don't hug me when I'm dressed for work." Axel didn't ask the lad's name. He didn't want to know. He liked the customers well enough but it was better for everyone if he kept them at a nice distance.

"I'm Roxas." Well damn. There went that idea. He'd be downright churlish now if he didn't introduce himself. Oh well, it wasn't like there would ever be anything between them besides a chance meeting.

"I'm Axel." The boy looked very pleased to have his name and Axel felt slightly wary. He didn't want a stalker. Although this lad looked too young to be much trouble. Axel consulted his watch for a moment. "And I haven't much time. If you want to see me come to the Lollipop, I'm on the first set."

"I will." The boy, no, Roxas assured him. Axel smiled to himself. The blonde reminded him of a little kitten, cute and big eyed. Not that he would ever mention that to him. Roxas would no doubt be offended. Axel skated off easily and didn't look back.

He'd see the blonde later at the club.

* * *

"He fought them wearing roller blades?" Roxas was truly impressed. That couldn't have been easy. He hurried to the club, wishing he hadn't been such a fool. That wasn't the way he'd wanted to get Axel's name.

He really shouldn't have hesitated in that alley. But he'd never gone to a strip club by himself before and that was enough to give him pause. It hadn't occurred to him that all the money he'd needed to take out for this would make him a target for muggers and it should have. Midgar had always been notorious for its street crime and people filtered out of the slums through the terminal in Sector Four. Plenty of the people in the sex trade here actually lived down in the slums. But with them came the predators.

Roxas paid the cover charge and hesitated a moment before taking a seat far back, watching the stages. He didn't want to be too close. For one thing he didn't know what stage Axel would be on and for second, what did you do when you were in the front rows? He soon figured that out from watching. It seemed they folded the bills lengthwise and waved them so the dancer could dance up and let them put it in her or his thong. The dancers were all getting quite a few tips but Roxas thought the lap dances had to be worth more.

Soon Axel came onto stage and Roxas blinked. He was wearing more than last time, a costume of tight, artistically frayed and faded blue jeans. Axel smiled and blew the audience a kiss before he began his dance routine and Roxas almost forgot to breath as the redhead spun around the pole. He hadn't been watching last time so he hadn't realized how _hard_ it must be. Axel's routine was particularly athletic and showed off his body, making the ladies in the audience whistle. It helped that the redhead seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself as he made love to the pole. Roxas hadn't seen many pole dancers but he thought that was unusual.

Axel was a popular lap dancer and Roxas waited impatiently for the redhead to reach him, turning down the offers from several other dancers. Finally Axel stopped at his table and Roxas was annoyed by the laughter in his eyes. The redhead had known he was waiting and it had amused him! But Roxas couldn't hold onto the annoyance as Axel kneeled down in front of him, sliding his hands over Roxas' legs. Roxas took a deep breath and found twenty munny for him. Axel grinned and made it vanish before beginning the dance.

Roxas found that the redhead was taking it achingly slowly, and it turned him on even more than last time. The redhead met his eyes as he slowly ran his hands over Roxas' thighs, smiling devilishly before he moved up to really dance. Roxas' eyes were caught by his bare chest, not even touched by paint and he gasped at the way muscles played under lightly tanned skin. Axel was beautiful.

"Really getting into this, aren't you?" Axel murmured teasingly and Roxas blushed as he realized his erection had to be terribly obvious to the dancer. "Ah, no worries. Lets me know I'm doing my job right." Axel ran a hand up his body as their hips ground together and Roxas gasped, staring up into those bright green eyes. For a moment he was struck by how surreal this was. He'd never visited a strip club before until last week and now he was hunting down one particular dancer and paying for lap dances. What was happening to him?

Axel took his time, making it good but the dance was finally done and the dancer disengaged himself. Roxas whimpered softly at the loss and caught Axel's hand, making the redhead look down at him in surprise.

"Wait. A tip." He managed and fished out a ten dollar bill. Axel smiled again. "Tell me… something about yourself?" Roxas vaguely remembered that was his purpose in coming here. Somehow, he'd lost sight of that. Axel blinked at that request then laughed and leaned in to speak in Roxas ear.

"I've got money to earn, lad. And I don't talk about myself where just anyone can hear… if you want that, rent a champagne room next time." Axel didn't think that would happen. The private time of a dancer as popular as him was expensive. But Roxas looked determined.

"I will." Roxas wasn't sure when he'd find the time to come back but he'd make sure Axel was working before he did and book that room.

He needed to know more about the redhead. He wasn't sure why, but he definitely did.


	2. Angel's Dreams

"Oh, funny song, very funny." Axel growled to himself as he stalked by the street musician. Then he sighed and relented a little. It WAS a funny song and it was a funny situation if you weren't one of the people affected. If you were one of those people it was vexing. Very vexing indeed.

Axel shook his head and shoved it out of his mind. He was on his first course of treatment and hopefully he'd be fine. If not he'd live with it. It wasn't like it was fatal.

"Groceries… hmm." Axel took out his bank book and examined his statement. He had to keep very close track of what he was spending these days. He made a lot but he couldn't afford to miss a treatment and that ate up a lot of it. "Ah." A small grin crossed his lips as he finished his calculations and realized he was three hundred munny over what he needed for the month even when rent was put in. And the month was only half over. "Nice." Axel felt very kindly disposed towards his customers as he picked out a nice, fresh chicken that boasted it had never been frozen. He also got quite a bit of tinned food, lemons, cheese, salad mix and crusty rolls. He'd use the chicken immediately along with some lemons but the rest would keep for a while. Axel piled it all into his tote bags and walked home. He'd picked his apartment partly because it was so close to the grocery store. It made shopping very convenient.

The walk up three flights of stairs with laden bags wasn't pleasant but he managed it easily. The complex wasn't bad but it didn't rate such conveniences as elevators. Soon he was putting his food away in walnut-stain cupboards. Axel finished putting everything away and glanced around, pleased. His apartment was decorated with comfort in mind. The walls were a warm creamy color, a touch too brown to be called beige. There was a single accent wall that Axel had painted himself. Instead of a single color it was a mural. It was meant to please anyone he invited over as well as himself, so he'd gone for something charming and easy to understand. Axel smiled a little at the tropical island landscape. He'd never been to an island before, but just looking at that wall helped him feel warmer.

Axel whistled to himself as he prepared the chicken. It was his day off and he was expecting some company. Considering the nature of this particular friend he was certain she would be hungry. Soon the apartment was full of savory smells and he began putting together a caesar salad to go with it. A few croutons and parmesan cheese curls and not even a child could turn up their noses at it. The doorbell rang and Axel went to answer it with a smile.

"Larxene! Long time no see." Axel was genuinely pleased to see the sharp, angular woman on his doorstep. She nodded and managed a smile although he could tell it was a little strained. She was looking far too thin, he noticed as she stepped inside. Her clothing looked like it hadn't been changed in a while either and she was carrying a bag with her.

"Long time." She agreed and her voice was the same as he remembered, cute and girlish. It was a little disconcerting given her personality which was anything but cute. But that was just how it went. Her nose twitched and she smiled more genuinely. "Is that chicken I smell?"

"It certainly is. Need to wash your clothes?" He guessed she did from the bag. She winced then smiled again.

"I'm afraid so. You don't mind, do you?" Larxene was sure he wouldn't but it was polite to ask. She would be using his water and stealing his detergent. Axel waved it off with a grin.

"S'nothing, go ahead." Axel checked his chicken again as Larxene went to put her clothes in the wash. As she did he reflected on his friendship with the dangerous woman.

Larxene was a mercenary. She'd been born and raised in the slums and while she was smart enough to be more, she'd never had any real teaching. Axel knew that she could just barely read and didn't enjoy it. Being a mercenary wasn't the easiest thing to be in Midgar, though. Unless you were something really unusual like an ex-SOLDIER or tied yourself to one of the local crime rings, you ended up skulking around the fringes and taking whatever jobs you could find. Axel knew Larxene from the brief time he'd thought he could make his life that way. He'd quickly realized it was no good for him and found something better but Larxene couldn't stomach his life for herself.

"Here we go…" Axel took the chicken out of the oven and smiled at how juicy it looked. Fresh chickens were far more expensive than the frozen ones but oh, so worth it. This one looked very moist although he wouldn't know for sure until he tried it. Axel began cutting the bird and popped a piece in his mouth, grinning. It was moist alright. Soon he had a heaping plate of bird on the table as well as the rolls and some butter patties. He could hear Larxene in the bathroom, taking a shower. That was something he insisted on. It was good for her and for him both.

Larxene walked out of the bathroom, nude and dressed only in a blue, fluffy bathrobe. She took a seat at the table and Axel didn't comment on her state of undress. Considering what they were going to be doing shortly it would be rather silly if he did. Larxene tried the chicken and smiled briefly.

"This is good. Things have been going well for you?" She asked and Axel nodded as he ate the salad.

"Very good. If you want, I can afford a session next week as well." Larxene looked surprised but pleased at that. These sessions cost him fifty munny and a meal every time so Axel couldn't do it that often.

"I would appreciate it. Things haven't been going very well for the business." Axel winced at the worn look on her face. Her boyfriend Marluxia was a difficult man sometimes but he loved Larxene had had a good idea. The problem was getting anyone to take him seriously.

Marluxia was a freak about plants and his current obsession was Jiba berries from Wutai. He'd succeeded in cultivating them hydroponically and was trying to sell health drinks made from them. Axel thought his idea really had promise. Jiba berries tasted wonderful and the samples he'd tried were delicious enough that he'd have bought them at a health food store. But Marluxia was having troubles getting anyone to carry them. Right now he was hawking them in the slums and the small amount of sales he was getting was just enough to keep him and Larxene alive. Health drinks weren't a big thing in the slums. Whisky was far more in demand.

They chatted for a while about what they'd been doing and Axel commiserated a bit on Larxene's woes. He understood what it was like to have customers that refused to pay when the job was over, although his usually knew he didn't have a gun. Axel thought it took some balls to piss off someone you KNEW was armed. But then, the world was full of stupid people. Axel told Larxene a few amusing stories about the strip club that made her laugh. The only thing he didn't mention was Roxas. Axel was interested to see how that would go before he shared all the details with Larxene.

They finished their meal and went to his studio. A large open room with good lighting, it should have been a second bedroom. Axel could have saved a lot of money if he'd taken a roommate in here but he liked having the space. Paintings in various states of completion were stacked against the wall and his easel was already set up. Larxene stepped over to the raised platform in the middle of the room. It was cushioned and draped in white fabric and was about as comfortable as Axel had been able to make it. He'd never been a model himself but he knew from the complaints how holding one position for hours could feel. Although Larxene never complained. It was usually the amateurs who did that. She shed her bathrobe and Axel was glad Marluxia wasn't the jealous sort. But then, he knew exactly what they were doing. He'd modeled for Axel a few times as well.

"What position do you need?" Larxene asked and Axel considered it for a moment.

"Kneeling, please. Like this." He turned the picture towards her and she looked at it before nodding.

"That one, I remember." She quickly found a few of the cushions he kept in the room for just such poses and used them to cushion her knees. She crossed her arms over her breasts and lowered her head, eyes closed. Axel only had to correct a few things for it to be perfect.

He was trying for something different in this painting, something partially inspired by an incident from his past and a trick of the light he'd once seen in a park. He was painting a ruined statue in a clearing, a marble carving of an angel. It was tilted slightly to the side and vines were curling around the female figure while the clouds had opened a little to illuminate the statue in a natural spotlight. Larxene made a wonderful angel, far more innocent and pure than the real woman could ever be. Axel smiled as he painted. Several hours later he was done and Larxene got up, pulling on the bathrobe and walking over to view his work.

"Beautiful." She said appreciatively and Axel smiled. "That's the last you'll need for that one, no?"

"Right." He still had plenty of work to do on that painting but her part in it was done. Larxene smiled.

"Good. I hate kneeling for that long, even with the cushions. Hang on, I need to go put my laundry in the drier." Axel laughed as she left to go do that and glanced at his painting again. He thought this would be a good one, the kind of picture that could easily take someone's fancy.

"I'm just like Marluxia." Axel chuckled at himself as he began putting his paints away and cleaning the brushes. "Except I have a better day job. Well, night job." No wonder he got along so well with Marluxia and Larxene. They were all chasing impossible dreams, weren't they? Although Larxene shared Marluxia's dream. But it was all the same. "Mmm." Axel hesitated then scrawled a quick note on the corner of the painting.

If it was ever framed and in a gallery, it would be named Angel's Dreams.

* * *

"You came back." Roxas blushed at that smooth voice and took a swallow of his cocktail. He was sitting in a private room of the club. A champagne room. He'd had to ask Riku what that meant. Fortunately his cousin had bought his explanation that he'd read it in a book and hadn't understood what it meant. If his family found out he was seeing a stripper Roxas didn't think he'd ever be able to live it down.

"I said I would." Roxas lifted his eyes from his drink and swallowed at the sight of Axel's outfit. Skin tight leather pants with fringe on the edges, cowboy boots, a big belt with a silver buckle and no shirt but with a bolo tie around his neck. "You're going for a sexy cowboy today?" Roxas managed not to squeak, although it was tough. Axel flashed him a quick grin.

"That's the idea. Is it doing it for you?" He asked teasingly as he took a practice twirl around the pole. Roxas took a large mouthful of his drink before answering.

"I think so, but I'd like to see you dance before I decide." Roxas said frankly and Axel laughed as he began to dance. Roxas swallowed again as he saw the way the fringe shook with Axel's every movement, the way the bolo tie slid across his skin. It was almost unbearably sexy. "Uh, hey, weren't you going to tell me something about yourself? Any hobbies?" That was what he wanted, what he was here for. Not just to be enchanted by the redhead's hot body, although that was a plus. But no, he wanted this ridiculous infatuation to be over. Axel was probably into sim smoke or video games or –

"Me? Oh, well. I'm an artist." Axel said casually as he hooked his leg around the pole and hung upside down for a moment, curling around the pole sensuously. Roxas felt his mind unglue in several different ways.

"An artist? R – Really?" Roxas sister Namine was an artist and he'd always thought of art as a highbrow thing he didn't like and never would understand. Well, he did know the kind of paintings he liked but Namine said his tastes were hopelessly outdated. Axel made an affirmative sound as he danced and Roxas followed it, entranced. "Have you… have you ever sold anything?" Even in the middle of watching a private pole dance Roxas was still thinking. Claiming to be an artist was a lot like claiming you were trying to make it as an actor, it didn't necessarily mean you were doing anything.

"Only once. It's hard, you know." Axel managed a gravity defying twirl yet still spoke evenly. Roxas was awed by his athletic ability as well as his sexiness. How could the redhead speak so easily? That had to be so hard! "When you come from a little farm in the hicksticks, never got past high school, it's tough to get people in Midgar to take you seriously. They always ask, where'd you get your art degree? Who was your mentor? S'hard when all you can say is you learned from books and drawin'. Or maybe my work just ain't any good. Who knows?"

"Isn't any good." Roxas automatically corrected and Axel slid down off the pole with a grin.

"Did you just correct my grammar? You looking to be a teacher someday, Roxas?" Roxas flushed at that and shook his head. Axel walked over slowly and met his eyes, his green ones warm and almost gentle. "My dream is to be an artist someday Roxas. What's yours?"

"I – I don't know." Roxas shook his head. He didn't want to talk about his dreams. He wasn't sure he even had any anymore. "Nevermind. That's not important… you came from the country?" Roxas clung to his original mission. Finding out Axel was an artist, if he really was, was actually interesting. Surely there was something that would put an end to his obsession.

"Mmm hmm." Axel began the lap dance, meeting Roxas eyes and giving him a full dose of heat. The kid really was cute. It wasn't hard at all to put real lust into it. "Nowhere town… you've probably never heard of it. Way up North, we called it Valhalla. Stupid name for such a nasty little place, but it sure was cold. I was glad to leave." Axel laughed slowly, throatily as he teased Roxas expertly. The boy was looking at him with parted lips again and damn, that was one sexy look. "Although I do miss the hay in the summer… mmm… a roll in the hay…" Axel saw Roxas swallow, his adam's apple bobbing and had to resist the urge to attack it with quick nibbles. That would be going too far unless he was intending to really sleep with the boy. "And you…" Axel lowered his face to speak in Roxas ear, his hot breath tickling the blonde as he gasped. "Are out of time." Roxas stared at him wide eyed as Axel pulled back with a grin.

"You – you're a tease!" Roxas regretted the exclamation immediately as Axel smiled at him, a wicked light in his eyes.

"Better than being a slut, isn't it?" Axel laughed and stroked back a bit of Roxas' hair for a moment. "You're right, I'm a tease. It's what I do. Come back again if you want another dose of it and maybe I'll show you a painting." Axel had some small ones he could easily bring to work. They might go missing but so what? He could always make more. It wasn't like people were lining up to buy them. "But now, I have to go." It would be time for his turn on the stage soon and someone else needed the champagne room. Roxas nodded.

"I'll try to come tomorrow." He wanted to see this artwork. He wanted to know if Axel really was as special as he seemed.

Roxas only wished he knew if he wanted him to be or not.

* * *

The next day.

"That kid is here waiting for you." Axel looked up from where he was hanging up his coat, surprised. Xiphone was there, already dressed and ready to go. Axel had gotten in late thanks to a serious accident up on Markham. Fortunately it was already in the news and Mama had only grumbled a bit about his tardiness. Three other girls hadn't even arrived yet and she was more concerned about that.

"What, Roxas?" Axel's eyes warmed at the thought and he shook his head with a smile. "Damn kid. Looks like I have a stalker." He didn't really mind though. It was sort of cute, especially since Roxas was attractive and didn't seem to give a damn about money. Had to be a rich kid. The time in the champagne room had been expensive. "Well that's good. I have something for him." Axel pulled the painting out of the lining of his coat. It was just a miniature, one of the very few abstracts he'd ever done. It had been his attempt to capture the essence of chaos and it was loosely based on a Mandelbrot set. He'd seen pictures of them on the internet and the mathematical perfection of it had caught his imagination. Axel didn't expect Roxas would like it but hey. It was free. Maybe he'd find a use for it.

Axel quickly changed into a simple set of work clothes, stone washed, mutilated jeans and a spiked choker. He made a mental note to arrive early the next day and break out the paints again. It had been a while since he'd painted himself. Walking out he had a quick conference with Mama and took over one of the side poles, to the female dancer's relief. Not having three of the girls on time was hitting them hard. Several of the men who'd been watching the girl moved in disgust, but most of them stayed. Axel could make it good for almost everyone.

His dancing set stretched far too long before one of the girls arrived and was able to take over. A bit tired and sweaty, Axel picked up the painting from the stage and made a beeline for Roxas. He could work the crowd a bit more when he had his breath back. He needed to give the painting to the blonde now or it was sure to get destroyed by some careless fool with a beer. It could have died on the stage but that was a chance Axel had needed to take.

"Hey Roxas." There was a slight flush to the blonde's cheeks as he looked up at the redhead and Axel smiled, certain Roxas had been watching his performance. Oh, of course he'd been. How could he not? "I have something for you."

"Huh? What? Oh." Axel laid the painting on the table and Roxas picked it up, staring at it. "Um… I don't mean to be rude, but what is this? Besides pretty." The loops and whorls in the painting really were beautiful. Axel shrugged.

"Chaos." Roxas blinked at that and looked at the painting in his hands. It seemed too beautiful to be chaos. But then, was chaos ugly or beautiful? It was hard to say. "But I've work to be doing. Would you like another lap dance, Roxas?" Axel tossed his head back, giving Roxas a warm smile and heated eyes. He ran a hand over his chest and Roxas' eyes followed the gesture. The smaller boy swallowed at the traces of sweat still on his skin and nodded.

"Please." Roxas fished out his money and reflected that he had to be insane. Why was he doing this? He was rich, true, but his father still wasn't going to be happy when he found out about this. But as the lap dance began Roxas couldn't find it in himself to care.

Axel was intriguing on too many levels.


	3. Sector One

"Hey Namine? Could you check something out for me?" Roxas was at home and looking at Axel's painting. He didn't know what to make of it. Was it good, bad or just needed improvement? He had no idea.

His home was a mansion in the First Sector. It was the most expensive part of Midgar and his family was very prominent indeed. They owned plenty of businesses and property. Roxas vaguely thought that he might go into the family business after he graduated but he wasn't sure. He had several older brothers who were already doing that, so he didn't really need to but he had no idea what he wanted to do.

"Hm? What is it?" Namine looked up from his schoolwork and blinked at the canvas in his hands. "What, another picture of birds?" Roxas flushed.

"Hey, I like birds. But no, this is something a friend made and I was wondering if it's any good." Namine looked dubious but put down her pen and took the painting as he passed it over. She peered at it intently for a long moment.

"An acrylic painting. It's extremely detailed." Roxas nodded. Axel hadn't been copying a Mandelbrot but he'd followed main idea, which was that the main pattern repeated in miniature throughout the piece. "It's… familiar. What is it supposed to be?" Namine was feeling a bit mystified. She felt like she'd seen something similar before but she wasn't sure where.

"It's chaos. He said he was inspired by a Mandelbrot set he found online." Roxas offered and Namine smiled.

"Oh, of course! I've seen those, the digital pictures are so beautiful." Roxas made a mental note to look up Mandelbrot set next time he had a moment. It was starting to sound interesting. "It's a little amateurish though. Has this friend of yours ever taken any classes?"

"No, none." Roxas hesitated but… he needed to talk to someone about this. Really, desperately needed it. "Nam? Could you promise not to tell anyone about this?" He really didn't want word reaching their father. He could be a hard man and he wouldn't take Roxas' infatuation well even if the money spent was meaningless. Roxas hated to admit it but he knew it was the class difference that would really bother his father. Axel was not a boy from a good family although he at least hadn't been born in the slums. Namine looked curious.

"Sure, I promise. What is it?" Namine couldn't imagine what her straight laced little brother could be so concerned about. Roxas sighed and started to explain.

"It started with stupid Riku taking us all to a strip club…" Roxas related the whole thing as Namine looked torn between amusement and concern.

"A stripper? Roxas…" Namine shook her head and Roxas winced.

"I know." Axel was just using him for money. And why not? It was his _job._ "I – I don't know how to ask him on a date." He'd already tried to bring it up a little and Axel had glided past the hints. Roxas wasn't sure if he didn't want anything real between them or if he was just playing hard to get.

"Just come out and say it, silly. But are you sure you want to? He is a stripper." Namine grimaced. "It's such a _degrading_ profession." Roxas bristled a little at that. Namine was right, but…

"He doesn't have any family in Midgar Nam'. What other job could he get that would keep him out of the slums? Without working so many hours he'd never have time for his art again?" Roxas demanded and knew he was right. He wasn't that familiar with how the other half lived but he'd done some real estate projects so he knew how expensive apartments could be on the upper sections. People working menial jobs either worked more than one or had roommates, or both. Or they lived in the slums and commuted. It was a dirty secret of Midgar that a lot of the scut work was done by slum dwellers. But life was dangerous in the slums. Namine frowned but didn't reply. She really knew nothing at all about that.

"Well, I'd like to see the rest of his paintings if you're that serious about him." Namine changed the subject slightly. "And maybe bring Riku. He's been taking up sculpting." Roxas blinked, trying to imagine that. He was used to thinking of Riku as a jock type. He was a highly competitive runner and was hoping to join SOLDIER, last time Roxas had checked. But Riku did tend to try new things a lot. Who knew how long he would stick with sculpting?

"I don't think Axel does anything like that, but I might as well. As long as Riku doesn't recognize him. Or tell dad." That was a nightmare scenario. Namine suddenly laughed. "What?"

"I'm not sure dad would care. He's always had the attitude that we can make our own mistakes, remember? But what would mom say?" Roxas blinked then winced. Their mother was quite firmly expecting grandchildren and if anything was even stiffer than their father about class. Her voice could be piercing too.

"I don't even want to think about it. But they won't disown me. I'm pretty sure." Roxas said bravely and hoped he wasn't wrong. If his parents threatened him with that what would he do? He actually had some money of his own left to him from his Grandmother. It was invested in various ways but he was hazy on how much it was now. Roxas decided to forget about it. He'd cross that bridge when the time came, if it ever did. "But this is all premature. I need to get him to agree to date me before I can introduce him to my family!" Introducing Axel to Namine and Riku right now would be putting the cart in front of the horse. Not to mention that he'd have to take Namine to a strip club to meet him. His own sister, how embarrassing. Namine laughed and Roxas was sure she understood.

"Well, anytime you want." She said with a smile. "So anyway how's your work with the fish coming?" Roxas cheerfully told her about his science experiment involving mako exposed fish. But as he talked with his sister he couldn't help but think about Axel.

Was there anyway to get the redhead to take him seriously?

* * *

For the first time in almost two weeks, Axel scanned the crowd and couldn't find a certain blonde. That was disappointing. Roxas was a good tipper. Axel shrugged to himself and put it out of his mind as he took to the stage. Roxas probably had something important to do. Coming to the club had to be eating into his time with his family and schoolwork.

By the time the dance was over Axel had entirely forgotten about the blonde. He did so enjoy his work. But he remembered when he spotted gleaming blonde in the crowd. It wasn't Roxas though. Axel was disappointed again as he saw the spiky haired man with a girl on his lap. Turning away he almost ran into a more familiar blonde.

"Roxas! I thought you weren't here." Axel was genuinely pleased to see the blonde and his voice was warm. Roxas smiled absently and Axel noticed the kid looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night." Roxas said truthfully. He'd been rehearsing how to do this in his mind for hours, tossing and turning and finding no rest. And now that Axel was in front of him and looking at him in concern he found all the carefully prepared words go flying away. "I – I – Axel, would you please go on a date with me?" He suddenly blurted out, so fast the words almost ran together. Axel blinked then chewed his lip, briefly at a loss. It wasn't really a surprise of course. He'd been deliberately not taking Roxas' hints for days. He knew what the kid wanted from him and it was something he'd never allowed any of his customers to have, and there had been a few offers. But the way Roxas was looking at him, the shining hope in his eyes was so hard to turn away from. Green eyes met blue for a timeless moment and Roxas seemed to sense what he was about to say. The blonde stepped forward and laid a hand on his chest, right over his heart. "Do you ever let anyone in?" Axel looked stunned for a moment and Roxas winced. What had possessed him to say that? Axel would probably take offense and –

Warm lips interrupted his thought and Roxas' brain misfired as he realized Axel was _kissing_ him. It was a slow, gentle and chaste kiss but still a kiss. More contact than a stripper normally gave any customer. Axel pulled back with a small smile and Roxas caught a strange pain in his eyes. Then Axel raised his hand, catching the hand Roxas still had over his heart and the blonde caught his breath as their fingers laced together.

"I have Friday off. Where would you like to meet? And when?" Axel asked, his voice soft and hard to hear over the music. Roxas swallowed then spoke firmly.

"I don't know where you live but would The Moonwalk Café be good?" That was on Sector One but it was right beside the monorail terminal. Axel nodded with a smile. He did his painting of the Sixth Sector from Sector One so he was actually familiar with it. "At five?" Roxas had school that day and Axel would likely be sleeping. The redhead worked until three in the morning most nights.

"That should work." Axel's voice regained its usual volume and sensuous appeal as he smiled. "Meet you then Roxas." Roxas left the club with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. Only after the boy was gone did Axel blink and realize he'd just spent quite a bit of time talking to Roxas and hadn't even gotten to do a lap dance. "Oh well." If his earnings were a bit off tonight, so be it. He was doing well for the month. Axel smiled ruefully as he went to find someone interested in a dance.

He hadn't let anyone in for years and wasn't sure he could now. But somehow, Roxas made him want to find out.

* * *

Axel frowned as he pulled on his clothes. Black pants, a black sweater and a black cap to protect his ears from the cold wind. He stamped for a moment to settle his boots in place before grabbing his coat. The cheap faux-leather was starting to tear in spots, he noticed. And the 'fur' trim had seen much better days. But it was warm enough for now and that was all that mattered. Leaving his apartment he carefully locked the door and began walking to the monorail.

Axel's apartment was in the Fifth Sector. That was the cheapest part of town on the saucer, but still infinitely better than anything in the slums. His apartment in particular wasn't the cheapest the Sector had to offer. It was close to the monorail and grocery store as well as big enough for two people. Axel vaguely thought he should get a roommate. It would make his money situation a lot easier but it would also cut down on the space for his artwork and he really needed that. Dropping the idea he stood on the terminal and rubbed his gloved hands together as he waited for the monorail. Midgar was getting very chilly now. Soon there would likely be snow on the ground. There was a group of three kids horsing around on the platform but Axel ignored them. They were just mildly annoying, not actually threatening. In the slums he'd have been far more worried.

It took quite some time for the monorail to travel from the Fifth Sector to the First, but that was fine. Axel quietly dozed off, still vaguely aware of the announcements as he slept. He snorted awake as he heard the announcement for the First Sector and yawned before standing and walking off the train. He'd perfected the art of half-sleeping a long time ago.

Axel smiled as he walked into the Moonwalk Café. It was a cute little independent shop, decorated with moons and stars and full of the smell of fresh brewed coffee. Axel considered the menu for a moment then ordered a chai latte and a croissant. Taking a seat he flipped through the newspaper. There was a story about AVALANCHE and some kind of terrorist act but he skipped that in favor of the Arts section. Although most of that was about music and movies.

"Hopeless." Axel murmured but read it anyway. He was a bit early and he needed to do something while he waited for Roxas. Axel wasn't much of a reader normally but that was just because he spent far too much time on his art. Before he'd gotten really serious about it he'd read plenty of books. Axel looked up as the doorbell chimed and smiled as Roxas walked in. Although seeing the boy in daylight reminded him of how rich Roxas must be. The coat he was wearing had to be real leather and Axel thought the fox fur trim on it was real too. The blonde smiled brilliantly as he saw him and Axel smiled back.

"Axel!" Roxas sat down across from him and Axel's smile turned into a grin. The blonde reminded him of a cheerful little kitten, he was so happy. "I'm so glad you're here." He'd really been afraid the redhead wouldn't show. Axel laughed.

"Afraid I'd stand you up?" Axel gently teased and Roxas blushed. "I'd never do that. I always keep my appointments. Would you like some coffee?" Roxas glanced up at the menu and nodded.

"Sure, some dark roast would be nice." Axel smiled and went to get the coffee. He wanted to treat Roxas to this, since it was only two munny and he was sure the blonde would be treating him to something later. Although that didn't make a lot of sense. Oh well. "Black please."

"Sure." Axel brought back the piping hot drink and Roxas sipped it carefully. "So what did you want to do tonight?" Axel had tried to think of ideas but had come up blank. Except for the café and a few other cheap things, he knew nothing at all of the first Sector. His sort was tolerated here as long as they stayed peaceful and didn't try to get past the public areas. A lot of Sector One was a big gated community.

"I was thinking about that. Have you ever seen the Crystal Plaza?" Axel shook his head. He'd never even heard of it. "It's a huge mall and it's not far from here. We could go look at stuff, play in the arcade and get something to eat there. And maybe watch a movie." The mall had plenty of diversions. Axel hesitated. He liked the thought but he knew that there was no way he could afford the places in a mall in Sector One. On the other hand, he didn't have to buy anything.

"Sure, that sounds good." He said with a smile and Roxas smiled back before sipping his coffee. "Want to get started?"

"Sure!" They both grabbed lids and travel sleeves for their drinks before walking out. Axel began to tell Roxas an amusing story of a mishap one of the strippers had had with a curling iron and soon had the blonde in stitches. Although some of the other pedestrians gave them odd looks. Axel guessed that a story that involved hair dyes and extensions, told by one guy to another was a strange thing for them.

"That's hilarious! So what did she do?" Roxas asked as he wiped his eyes and Axel grinned.

"Had to cut off all the ends and live with the blue color. It almost looks cool in the club though, in a super cutting edge sort of way. The customers don't care, too busy looking at her tits." Roxas laughed and Axel blinked as he spotted a very large, triangular building. "Hey, is that the mall?"

"Yes." Roxas smiled as Axel marveled at it. It was actually more than one triangle, fitted together. It was an interesting design but Axel was sure it had been very expensive to make. And the landscaping around it was beautiful even with the leaves off the trees. Axel was sure it would be even nicer with all the plants in bloom. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Very." Axel couldn't help but feel a little sad as they walked up to it. The security in the Sector was unobtrusive but Axel caught a few people in uniform giving him hard looks as they walked inside. He was sure that if he'd come by himself someone would have been demanding his ID by now. And kicking him out as soon as they saw he was no one important.

Axel shook off the slightly bitter thought. It didn't matter, he was with Roxas and they clearly recognized his blonde friend. The mall was fairly busy, not surprising after work on a Friday. Axel recognized many of the brands but as he'd thought, he couldn't afford any of them. Smiling ruefully, he let Roxas lead him into a shop.

"You could use a new coat." Axel blinked at that as Roxas looked around. They were in a very high end leather goods store. "Hey, why don't you try this on?" Roxas offered him a beautiful coat with rabbit trim and Axel looked at him in bemusement. "What?"

"Roxy, you're so cute. It's beautiful but I couldn't begin to afford it." The thought made him rather regretful. It was a nice coat and wouldn't really be that out of place on Sector Five. Most people would just assume it was a knock-off and that he'd saved up to get it. Roxas looked bewildered for a moment then winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not used to thinking about money." Roxas looked at the coat for a moment then suddenly asked. "Would you let me get one for you?" He didn't want to offend Axel but this was the kind of thing his parents wouldn't notice at all. Taking money out to spend at a strip club looked weird on his statements but buying clothing was completely normal. Axel hesitated, thinking about that with a frown.

"Not just yet." Axel rested a hand on Roxas shoulder and smiled. The blonde looked so disappointed. "Save it for my birthday. It's in a month." That cheered him up.

"Okay! Well, try it on anyway, I'll need to know your size." That surprised a laugh out of Axel and he cheerfully tried on a few coats before they left the store. It was a good compromise. Axel didn't want Roxas to be buying him things all the time… he was a lap dancer, not a kept man or a gigolo. Although he wasn't going to refuse smaller treats. Roxas got them crepes in the food court and Axel enjoyed his tremendously. It was full of fresh fruit, custard and cream. He'd had crepes like this before but the ingredients had been much inferior.

"So do you like it here?" Roxas asked and Axel glanced around. The mall was just as beautiful inside as out. There were potted plants everywhere, plenty of room to walk and the floor was tiled in pretty patterns. It was a beautiful place.

"I love it. I might like to paint it someday." He said truthfully and Roxas smiled. "But the guards wouldn't let me in if I tried." There was no bitterness in his voice now, just resignation and Roxas winced, looking down. He knew Axel was right.

"I sometimes hate the way Midgar is." Roxas finally said and Axel looked at him thoughtfully. Roxas was part of the crème de la crème. He'd never had to suffer that kind of social rejection… but he'd probably witnessed it. And he might have other friends from the lower classes, not just Axel. There were always some scholarship students at the University.

"Me too. But you just have to go with it, no point in fighting." Axel smiled suddenly as he thought of something. "And I just have to remember some of the complete assholes in my apartment complex to know why they don't let us in here. That damned couple above me nearly flooded my apartment!" He went on to tell the story of how they'd decided to have water sex and left the faucet running, completely flooding the floor until it started dripping down into his suite. "The management was soooo pissed and I lost three paintings. I wanted to bill 'em but they're always broke." Axel glanced around and grinned. "I can just see them leaving the faucets on in the bathroom here and plugging the sink."

"Oh, but they couldn't." Roxas said with mock seriousness. "The water faucets here are all motion activated. They'd have to stand in front of it all day waving their arms." Axel blinked and laughed at the thought.

"I don't think even my crazy neighbors would do that!" The conversation turned to lighter things. They finished their meal and did a bit more shopping before the mall started to close. "Well, this has been a fun time." Axel was pleased to find that was nothing but the truth. He'd really enjoyed shopping and talking with Roxas. They got along really well. Roxas was looking downcast though. "What is it?"

"It's just… I can't keep coming to the club so much." Roxas said and Axel found he wasn't terribly surprised. "It takes too much time and my parents might notice the weird withdrawals. I think I can come maybe once or twice a week." Roxas looked guilty and Axel laughed, gently patting his shoulder.

"Don't stress on it Roxy. I got by before you were there and I'll get by without you. My next day off is next Sunday and I've got the Monday too. Would you like to meet up again?" Roxas immediately perked up, very happy that Axel had suggested it. The redhead did want to date him! He'd been a little afraid this one meeting had been a pity date. That would have been crushing.

"I'd love to! Meet at the Café again?" They made arrangements to meet again, this time at one in the afternoon. Axel thought if he got to bed as soon as he got home he'd be pretty well rested for it. Being a stripper made the timing a bit difficult but they'd manage.

Axel wanted to see where this would go.


	4. The Mantrap Sofa and Art Galleries

_Dad,_

_I know you're probably just throwing out these letters but hey, I figured I'd give it a go. At least you'll know your bisexual, artistic disgrace of a son is alive right?_

_Well, anyway, the stripping business is going well. I'm holding down an apartment and getting my medical treatments on time. They think I'm going to be cured by early next year. Maybe I'll come home then although I rather doubt it. I like Midgar a lot._

_Midgar really is something else. I've told you about the plate before but just this week I got invited to go to Sector One. That place is so pretty. You wouldn't believe the mall I went to. I couldn't buy anything of course but still, it was neat just being there. And yes, a rich guy took me. But he's younger than me so at least I'm not dating older guys, right?_

_I know. I'm a disgrace to the family name and mom is crying with the angels over her wayward son. Well I think that's about enough of that… I need to go paint something. Later Dad._

_-Axel_

* * *

"This place is nice." Roxas was a touch surprised by how nice Axel's apartment was. The furniture was mismatched yet it oddly went together and the wall painting was beautiful. There were interesting accents in the place too, like a beautiful but cracked vase holding a bunch of folded paper flowers. Axel grinned.

"I combed a dozen slum thrift stores for the furnishings. Not to mention the garage sales." That was the truth. One man's trash was another's treasure and Axel had taken pleasure in recycling a bit of the trash. Although… "Be careful with the brown sofa. It looks nice but it's nicknamed 'mantrap'." Roxas blinked then laughed and took a different chair as Axel went to the kitchen. "I was going to make spaghetti with meatballs, is that okay?"

"That's fine!" Roxas smiled to himself as he glanced around. He and Axel had been dating for almost a month now and the redhead had invited him over to his place for supper and to watch a movie. Roxas' parents were out of town so he could stay as late as he wanted. Roxas vaguely hoped he could stay overnight but he didn't really think that would happen. Axel seemed determined to take things slowly. "Oh, can I see your art?" That was what he really wanted. Axel poked his head out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Sure, it's all in the first room to the right." Roxas nodded and went to explore. He was surprised by the size of it when he opened the room. This apartment was much bigger than he'd expected. He blinked at the odd platform in the middle of the room. What was that for?

Then he was distracted by the artwork. Roxas blinked at all the paintings. They were stacked against the walls. Curiously, we looked at the one on the easel and smiled. The angel in the picture was beautiful. Roxas started looking through the other pictures and found a lot of interesting things. He didn't understand the techniques involved but Axel clearly liked to try new things. He remembered what Namine had said about the chaos painting being amateurish but saw no sign of that here. Had that been an early work? Maybe he would ask.

"Oh!" Roxas blinked as he found a bird picture. Blushing, he pulled it free. He knew what Namine would say but he couldn't help it, he just liked birds. This one was of several peacocks, a male with his feathers wide open, strutting his stuff for two rather unimpressed looking females. Roxas smiled as he thought about Axel with his easel set up at the Midgar zoo. He wouldn't have been the least surprised if that was how he'd made this picture. "Hmm." Picking up the painting he carried it out. "Hey Axel! Could I buy this from you?" Axel looked up from stirring the pasta sauce, a bit surprised. "I really like birds and this is cute."

"Oh sure." Axel hesitated a moment as he tried to price the work. It was a big painting and very detailed. He didn't want to let it go for nothing but Roxas was his boyfriend, sort of. They hadn't been dating long but they were dating. "Three hundred munny? That's half what I'd ask from a stranger." Six hundred munny was actually on the low side for a painting that size but Axel was a struggling artist. Roxas looked a little disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… it should be worth more than that. More than six hundred I mean." Axel grinned as he took the noodles off the heat and poured them out.

"Pfft! Only if I can convince a gallery to take 'em. Until then they're cheeeeeap." Roxas laughed as he imitated a bird. "I'll get by until someone picks them up. Or they won't and I'll die unknown, penniless and ignored. C'est la vie." Roxas winced at that thought. Axel was making a joke but he couldn't help but take it seriously.

"But Axel, what will you do if your art never goes anywhere? You can't be a stripper forever." Axel grinned as he mixed the noodles with the sauce and began setting out the plates. Roxas carefully leaned the painting against the wall.

"You sound like my dad! 'Being a farrier is a very good profession son. All those chocobos need their shoes.'" Axel shook his head. "You can be a male stripper longer than you think Roxy. The key is keeping in shape. Think about that actor, what's his name… the guy who did the last Loveless. He must be sixty but I bet you there's a zillion women who'd love to see him strip."

"Uh, probably." Roxas privately admitted Axel had a point. It was a double standard but as long as the body was toned, grey hair in a man was distinguished where for a woman it was just old. "Just make sure you stay in shape!" Roxas smiled as Axel laughed.

"That won't be a problem." Axel enjoyed dancing and exercising. It made him feel good and energetic. "Supper's done." It smelled very good too. Axel had fried up sausage, onions and green peppers for the sauce as well as grated some real parmesan. Roxas took a seat with a smile and dug in with good appetite.

"I wish I could take you to my house." He admitted as they ate. "We have a cook who makes a wonderful curry." Axel paused for a moment, struck again by how different their lives were. A cook? Back in his old village the only family that had any servants was the Mayor's family and they'd only had an elderly maid. They hadn't really needed her either, they'd only kept her on because she'd always been with them. Tossing out a woman that age would have been truly cruel. Although that made Axel curious. What would Roxas' home be like?

"It's okay Roxy, although I would like to see it someday. Maybe when you're parents aren't home." Axel said with a smile and Roxas shook his head.

"The servants would tell them… although I could just say you're a friend from school." That was a good idea as long as his parents weren't home. Roxas didn't want to actually lie to them but lying to the servants was different. His parents probably wouldn't ask him about it, they were used to Namine bringing home all kinds of friends. "One thing I've been looking into is how to get a gallery to take your work. Namine wants to know what places you've approached so far?" Axel tilted his head to one side, a little confused but obligingly listed them off. "Have you gone to see the stuff they carry?"

It didn't take long for Roxas to realize that Axel was going about selling his works all wrong. It wasn't surprisingly really. Roxas had tried to find out online and had had finally given up in disgust. But Namine had teachers who actually knew how an artist should market himself and were willing to introduce their students to the right people in the art world. Axel had gone to some of the most prominent galleries in the city and tried to show them his work. They weren't the ones that nurtured new talents and they hadn't been at all interested.

"OK… Namine wants to know if you have a portfolio she could show some of her teachers?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded. "And also, would you like to go to some of the galleries tomorrow?" Roxas caught a haunted look in Axel's eyes and he could guess why. After all the rejections going to galleries to look at other artist's work had to be slightly painful. Still, it would be good for him. Both artistically and for planning. "See, Nam says that you need to find a gallery that's simpatico with what you're doing. Your art isn't really bleeding edge so a gallery that carries really modern stuff wouldn't take it."

"Um, okay. Fair enough." Axel blinked as he realized he was fairly ignorant of the way galleries actually worked. Valhalla hadn't had one, of course, and he hadn't really gone to see many in Midgar except to try to sell his work. Maybe he hadn't been thinking about this the right way. Fortunately it had been months since he'd tried one and Axel had mostly been diffident about offering his portfolio, so he was sure no one would remember him. He could begin with an almost clean slate. "You've really thought about this." That surprised him. Roxas really seemed to care. The blonde shook his head.

"Not really, I just had to ask my sister about it." Namine had inundated him with information. The only hard part had been remembering it all. "She talks too much sometimes." Axel laughed.

"Don't they always?" The rest of the meal passed very pleasantly and soon they were eating popcorn and watching TV. Roxas snuggled up to Axel as they watched the hero (sort of) blow up all kinds of things. "Did you want to go see the galleries tomorrow?" He asked quietly during a lull in the action. Axel thought about it and nodded.

"Sure, I have the day off. But if we're going to do that did you want to spend the night?" Roxas looked up at him with shining eyes and Axel realized he'd jumped a bit past what he meant. "Just to sleep." Roxas looked disappointed but not too surprised. Axel just didn't seem willing to jump into things too quickly and they'd only been dating a month.

"Okay." Roxas said softly and Axel smiled, giving him a slow, tender kiss. Roxas smiled as they parted. The only awkward moment came when the movie was over and Roxas tried to escape the sofa. "Gark!" Axel laughed and had to give him a hand up. "That thing is horrible!" It was nice enough to sit in but the way you sank into the cushions guaranteed that getting up would be an adventure. Unless you had very long legs.

"I know. You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." Roxas started to protest then thought better of it. Axel had escaped the mantrap sofa smoothly. Before he fell asleep, though, he wondered. Axel knew what he wanted. Was he stretching things out because he cared and wanted to do it right? Or did he just… not want Roxas at all? He didn't think that was it, he'd caught a warmth in Axel's eyes that he was sure wasn't feigned. But he couldn't be sure.

Still, it was too early to worry. They'd only been dating a month. Roxas resolved that if they hadn't done anything more than kissing after six months, then he would get worried. It seemed like a good timeline. Comforted, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Roxas woke up very disoriented. The light was coming in through the entirely wrong direction and he hadn't been woken by the familiar clatter of the maids beginning their morning routine. Instead he'd been woken by a snapping sound and the smell of fresh brewed coffee. Roxas rubbed his eyes for a moment, blinking, before he realized where he was. "Oh!" Sitting up he glanced around and really took in Axel's bedroom. It was very simple, with just a desk and a laptop as furnishings. There were paintings on the walls though and Roxas caught his breath as he looked at a large picture of a flower garden. It was amazingly beautiful and full of light.

"Hm." Roxas reflected on Axel's art style as he got dressed. Fortunately he'd figured he might be staying overnight and had brought a change in underwear. The rest of his clothes were fine. Axel's art was all very lighthearted, a lot like the person painting it. It was all rather traditional too but then, Axel probably hadn't been exposed to too much in the way of modern art. Roxas pulled out a piece of paper and looked at the gallery names Namine had written down for him. She'd made notes beside each one indicating in a general way what sort of art they carried and if they were open to new artists. Roxas walked out of the room as he examined the list and looked up with a smile to see that Axel was making pancakes. There was whipped cream and maple syrup too.

"Good morning!" Axel said cheerfully as he flipped a few pancakes onto a plate. "How many would you like? Three?" Roxas nodded.

"That sounds good." Axel finished another pancake and passed the plate over. "Thanks!" Axel finished making his own pancakes a few moments later and took a seat across from him. "Okay, I think I know where we should go today." Roxas passed over the list and Axel looked at it, a touch bemused. "We should try Brianna's Gallery in Sector Two, The Art Cluster in Sector Three and Lux Gallery in Sector One. There's more than that, of course, but those are our best bet." Roxas frowned slightly. "Although Lux might be shooting a bit high. But we're just going to see their work today."

"Okay." Axel was beginning to warm up a little to the idea. Sure, it would hurt a bit to see other artists on display while he wasn't but it could also give him ideas for new things to try out. He came up with ideas all the time but new inspiration was good. "This could be fun. Where in Sector Three is the Art Cluster?" That would be closest to his apartment in Sector Five. Soon they had a line of attack planned out. "Roxas, I just want to say. Thank you for this. I'd've never thought to do this on my own." Axel felt a bit humbled by how well Roxas could plan and carry it through. Axel wasn't bad at planning but he tended to procrastinate and let things be. Roxas clearly wasn't like that at all. Roxas smiled cheerfully.

"It's nothing! I enjoy it." To his surprise Roxas found that was really the case. This project was interesting… had he been bored before he met Axel? Roxas was surprised by the thought but also thought that it was true. There was nothing boring about the flamboyant redhead. Axel grinned and gave him a quick kiss before they pulled on their coats to leave. The weather was bitterly cold and the ground crunched under their feet as they walked. "Ugh, I can't wait for spring to come." Axel nodded. The new coat Roxas had gotten him for his birthday was very nice but he could still feel the chill.

"It's a hard winter." Axel poked the ground. "Exactly the kind the farmers would have hated at home. Not much snow but so cold." Roxas blinked at that. He considered lack of snow to be a plus.

"Why would they care about snow? Oh, water in the spring?" Axel nodded.

"Exactly. Of course, it's different in Midgar, snow is just a nuisance here. Not like there are any farmers that would need it." The closest farm to Midgar was a fair ways away. Although they were close enough that Axel doubted they'd gotten much snow either. "Oh well. Nothing anyone can do about the weather."

"Too true. Hey, did I tell you what the engineers did last week?" Roxas thought he probably hadn't and it was a good story. Axel looked interested as they waited for the monorail.

"No, what?" Roxas entertained his boyfriend with a story about how the engineering students had managed to winch a vehicle onto the roof of the agricultural building. Axel grinned at the thought. "How'd they get it back down?"

"I have NO idea. I hear it belonged to one of the Professors, too." Axel choked at the thought and shook his head. He couldn't imagine doing that.

"Someone's asking for a suspension." He observed. "Unless their parents are rich. Uh, no offense." He added quickly and Roxas shook his head.

"None taken." It was a fact of life that money could get you much better treatment in Midgar. "But even the richest student would likely get suspended a few days. The Professor was pissed." Axel laughed as they got on the monorail.

"I know I would be!" Although Axel was sure that Professor must have done something to piss off his students. Unless the car selection had just been random, which might have been the case.

They chatted about random things as the monorail made its way to Sector Three. Axel found himself noticing all over again how cute Roxas was with his cheeks reddened by the cold and his blue eyes bright. His blonde hair was hidden under a cap but a few spikes were escaping around his neck. Axel smiled and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek, making Roxas blink.

"What was that for?" He was a bit surprised. They'd been talking about birds. Axel smiled slowly.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to kiss you." Roxas felt warmed by that reply and smiled, taking Axel's hand. The redhead gave him a small squeeze and Roxas suddenly felt better about everything. Axel did want him, he was sure of it.

They spent the rest of the day looking at art galleries and Axel found plenty of inspirational ideas, which he jotted down in a notebook. Roxas looked at the paintings more critically, trying to decide if Axel's work would be a good fit. Ironically, the one that he thought Axel would fit best with was the Lux. They specialized in rather traditional artwork meant to appeal to a broad audience and they carried a lot of things with 'happy' themes. That seemed to suit Axel very well. And Axel hadn't tried approaching them. They were within Sector One and a touch beyond the public areas. A resident of Sector Five could come visit but might end up stopped and harassed a bit by the Sector security.

"You're right though, it's shooting kinda high." Axel said when Roxas mentioned that. "They're really high tone. I could try." Axel was pretty dubious about his chances for success and Roxas frowned.

"Let me talk to Namine first. Maybe her teachers know someone who works there." Roxas was a bit vague on the contacts she had. "And I want to show her your portfolio first. Oh hey, would you like to get dim sum for lunch?" Roxas was getting really hungry and he knew some very nice restaurants in Sector One. Axel nodded with a grin.

"Sure!" Soon they were trying all kinds of little baskets of delicacies. Axel sighed as he polished off a pork bun and looked at Roxas with a smile. "You know, I love just being with you. It's so much fun." Roxas blushed a little at that but smiled.

"I love being with you too." He said sincerely. Even when they weren't doing much of anything, it was nice to just be with Axel. Roxas was vaguely aware he was badly infatuated but didn't care. Axel felt the same way.

It might even be love.


	5. Water Sex is Dangerous

_Axel,_

_I haven't been throwing out your letters. Writing just doesn't come easily to me. But then, you know that. Finally had to get Sheli to write this for me._

_I can't say I'm happy about your job. I know we parted on bad terms but will you ever come home? I promise not to mention the bitch again. You're a good farrier and I have no one to take over after me. People will have to go to Rhui for it. The village would welcome you back and Mandi has been asking about you. Think about it, please?_

_Your Father,_

_Amarant_

_

* * *

__Dad,_

_That's good to hear! Sorry to doubt you, I know writing isn't your number one thing. Not that it's mine either._

_I really can't come home just yet. I need to finish the treatments and I have a boyfriend I'm pretty serious about. Once the treatments are done, though, maybe I will come home. I'd like to see the horses and chocobos again and I really miss the bluefer vines in the spring, the way there were little blue bells all over the houses. There's nothing like that in Midgar. I miss how nice the air was, too… I miss a lot of things. But don't start matchmaking dad! I am not interested in Mandi AT ALL. I admit I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but I need a girl who doesn't stare at me every time I make a joke._

_Anyway, it's all premature. It's going to be a while before my treatments are done. I'll let you know what I'm doing then. Thanks for the letter dad, I really appreciate it._

_-Axel_

* * *

"I feel sick." Axel muttered as he lay draped over a concrete wall. It was confining a small public garden and made for a convenient place to lie down for a moment.

"It's entirely your own fault." There was a huge lack of sympathy in Roxas voice as he sat down beside Axel. The redhead groaned, lifting his head to look at the blonde through bleary eyes.

"I know." Axel looked at the ground and vaguely wondered if he threw up, whether or not he could nail that cockroach. Probably not.

"You shouldn't have ordered the Goliath sundae for us. And then you shouldn't have finished it!" Roxas had prudently stopped when he was full. Axel groaned again.

"I _know! _Erp." Axel let out a very long, very loud belch that made Roxas wince. "Oh… kay. That feels a little better." Axel tentatively sat up then grimaced and hunched over. "Or maybe not. Argh." Roxas sighed and put an arm around his shoulders. "Th-thanks."

"It's nothing. I love you anyway." Axel grinned then struggled to hold down his Goliath sundae. Roxas patted him gently on the back and didn't notice someone walking towards them.

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas looked up, shocked, at the familiar voice. Riku! And there was a brown haired boy with him. He was a really cute boy, Roxas noticed, with warmly tanned skin, bright blue eyes and a sunny smile.

"Hi Riku." Roxas shot a glance at Axel and prayed Riku wouldn't recognize him. It had been dim in the club and Axel was currently looking rather green. Although the red hair… Roxas winced to himself. It was hard to forget. "This is my boyfriend, Axel." Riku looked a little startled but nodded.

"You have someone? Nice!" Riku was about to say something else when the boy with him interrupted. He'd been staring at Axel wide-eyed.

"Axel? Is that you?" Axel lifted his head with a wan smile then blinked.

"Sora?" Axel sounded shocked and the brunette grinned widely, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into an enthusiastic hug.

"It IS you! I never thought I'd see you again!" Sora said happily but Roxas was very concerned by the look on Axel's face. It wasn't welcoming or happy… it was 'I-am-going-to-hurl-RIGHT-NOW' level nausea. The gritted teeth and pallor were unmistakable.

"Soraaaa leggo!" Axel yanked away and made a break for the trash can. He just reached it in time to lose the entire sundae and his lunch as well. Sora stared, baffled and a bit hurt while Riku looked offended for his friend's sake. Roxas sighed and then explained.

"We ordered a whole Goliath sundae at The Ice Cream Shoppe. Axel insisted on finishing all of it and, well…" Roxas shrugged as Axel finished puking his guts up. Riku laughed and Sora seemed to cheer up.

"Oh, that's so like him! When we were kids he ate an entire basket of apricots and he's allergic you know. He had hives so bad he almost scratched his skin off." Axel winced and Roxas blinked, glancing between the two of them.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" It sounded like they'd known each other for a long time. Axel straightened, wiping off his lips. He looked and felt a lot better now and managed a real smile before walking over and slapping Sora on the back.

"Oh, this is my uncle." Sora growled and shoved him as Axel laughed.

"Don't call me that! I'm younger than you." Sora turned to Riku and Roxas, who were both staring. "His mom was my older sister. I was born when he was just one year old, so we were good friends growing up." Axel grinned and put an arm around Sora's chest, making the smaller boy squeak and Roxas had to throttle back a moment of fierce jealousy. They were related! And more closely than him and Riku.

"Such good friends! This is the guy who helped me steal those apricots. We both got a spanking… so hey, what are you doing here? I had no idea you were in Midgar." Sora squirmed away and smacked Axel on the shoulder.

"Stop that! You remember that scholarship I applied for? I got it!" Sora's eyes shone with happiness and Axel looked very pleased for him. "And what with, erm, the incident it seemed like a great time to leave home. I've been in Midgar for the past year."

"That's great! So are you guys going out?" Axel asked innocently and Sora blushed as Riku coughed into his hand.

"Not really. We're just friends." Sora said firmly and Riku looked slightly sad. Roxas wondered what the story behind that was, but it wasn't really his business. Axel looked curious though and Roxas suspected he'd corner his relative about it later.

"Well tell me where you're staying!" Axel pulled out his notebook. "And your phone number. We should get drunk together, it'll be like old times." Sora grinned and they quickly exchanged information. It turned out Sora was staying in the dorms and it was being covered by his scholarship. "Damn, that's one sweet scholarship."

"Isn't it? But I do have to go work for Shinra when I graduate." Sora didn't really mind though. "I'm going to be a biochemist." He enjoyed all the classes so he was sure he'd like it. Axel just shrugged. He wasn't a huge fan of Shinra but it was probably a decent exchange for the cost of Sora's schooling. "What are you doing Axel?"

"He's a stripper." Roxas answered for the redhead and looked at Riku as Sora looked shocked. Axel was surprised too, for that matter. "Riku introduced him to me." He added, feeling oddly perverse. This wasn't how he'd planned to tell Riku but if Sora was going to be hanging out with Axel they'd find out anyway. Riku stared at him with wide eyes.

"I never did!" Then Riku hesitated. "Wait… is he the one we paid to give you a lap dance? Roxas!" Riku seemed somewhere between amused and appalled. Sora gave Riku a sharp look before frowning at Axel. Axel just shrugged.

"Yeah, that's me. I take off my clothes for a living. But hey, it pays really well." Axel admitted and Sora's frown turned into a wry smile.

"You never were self-conscious. Well, whatever works for you. We should meet up sometime. Maybe all four of us?" Riku grinned and put an arm around Sora's waist then winced theatrically as the brunette shrugged him off with a pout. "Riku!"

"Sure! Just give us a call." Axel thought he'd love to hang out with Sora and he was sure Roxas felt the same way about Riku. Apparently they were pretty close. Roxas and Axel watched Riku and Sora head off, quietly bickering all the way. Riku tried to put his arm around Sora's shoulders and got shrugged off again. "I think your cousin has the hots for my uncle."

"Ugh, please. That sounds so wrong." Roxas was with Sora on that. Axel calling him uncle just seemed wrong. "Mmm, so, what do you want to do?" They had no real plans for the day aside from the ice cream parlor. Axel considered it a moment.

"We could go to the arcade, we could go to the bar and get a few beers, we could watch a movie… I dunno, whatever you like." Axel really had no preference. Roxas thought about it then laughed.

"To be honest? I'd rather just sit here with you." Axel blinked and laughed, putting his arm around Roxas and cuddling him close. Roxas smiled and snuggled up against his chest. They just sat together, quietly talking and watching the world go by.

It was a good way to spend the afternoon.

* * *

"Roxas!"

"Mwug?" Roxas made an inarticulate sound as someone shook his shoulders. He squinted up at the person above him. "…Dad?"

"The phone is for you. It's been ringing off the hook." His dad looked extremely unhappy and Roxas pulled himself up, glancing at the alarm clock. It was six AM in the morning on a Saturday. The whole family never roused before eight and often didn't get up until noon on weekends. Who could be calling? "It had better be an emergency." That made Roxas blink and start moving.

"Hello?" Roxas stifled a yawn as he picked up the phone. His mom and Namine were both awake and sitting in the living room now. Namine looked curious while his mother just looked cross.

_Roxas? _Roxas blinked as he heard the stressed tone in Axel's voice. Why was he calling at this time? He should have gotten off work at about 3AM. By six he was usually dead to the world. _I hate to ask you this but I've already checked Sora and he can't help and I just don't know what to do. Can you put me up for a while? I mean, right now?_

"I… say what? Right now? What's happened?" Had there been a fire? Roxas heard Axel take a deep breath.

_Those… I can't say it, the police have already cautioned me against making threats. I can't get back into my apartment and I don't know when they'll have it fixed. I managed to save three garbage bags full of paintings but I don't have anywhere to go or anyway to carry them. The whole building's been evacuated._ Axel paused a moment and Roxas could hear someone cursing in the background. _This is a nightmare. It's not the way I wanted to meet your family but there's nothing else I can do._

"It's okay Axel." Roxas said soothingly. "Let me just ask." He looked up from the phone. "Mom? Dad? I have… uh, a boyfriend. He's just been evacuated out of his apartment and wants to know if he can stay with us for a while?" His mother looked startled while his father frowned.

"How long is a while?" He asked suspiciously and Roxas spoke into the phone.

"Dad wants to know how long a while is?"

_Shit, I don't know. If they can fix the complex maybe a week? If they can't I'm going to have to go apartment hunting. I just don't know._ Axel sounded terribly stressed and Roxas winced before looking at his father.

"He doesn't know. It depends on if they can fix the complex or if he'll have to find a new apartment." His father scratched his ear, thinking a moment.

"We can probably help find him something. Fine, but if he causes any problems it will be on you to deal with. Where is he? I'll send Erlic to go get him." That was the family chauffer. Fortunately the servants were always up a bit before the family so he might even be awake.

"Okay." Roxas quickly spoke to Axel. "We're going to send our chauffer to get you. He'll be driving a Matsi, it should have lots of room for your paintings."

_Thank you so much Roxas. Tell him to look for the guy with five garbage bags standing on the curb._ Roxas smiled to himself. He was sure Erlic wouldn't have much trouble with that description.

"Sure thing." Roxas hung up the phone and looked at his parents. "He'll be waiting." His father nodded and went to talk to the chauffer while his mother gave him a sharp look.

"So where did you meet this boy? What does he do for a living? And how long have you been dating?" Roxas sighed to himself. He'd known his mother would quiz him as soon as he mentioned Axel. "What's his name?"

"His name is Axel. He's an artist and we've been dating a couple months. I didn't want to introduce him to you until I was sure we were serious." That was nicely vague if not entirely truthful. They'd actually been dating close to three months now and Roxas had been sure it was serious for a while. "He's a really great guy, he works the night and evening shift." Roxas saw Namine cover an amused smile with one hand but their mother didn't notice.

"Well, I'm sure it will be nice to meet him. Where does he show his art?" That was a harder question. Roxas hesitated for a split second before going with something close to the truth.

"He hasn't managed to get a regular spot at a gallery yet. He's hoping to get shown at the Lux." His mother looked satisfied with that answer and nodded. She wasn't really into art but she knew the Lux. Namine lifted her eyebrows at him but he ignored her.

"What happened to his apartment?" Namine asked and Roxas frowned.

"Not sure. It sounds like it wasn't a fire but there must have been serious damage. He said the whole place was evacuated." That worried Roxas a bit. What could have happened? Soon his father came back and he had to field more questions. Fortunately, it didn't take too long for Axel to arrive. Traffic was almost dead this time of day on a Saturday. The chauffer brought him up to see them and Axel smiled hesitantly as Roxas hugged him. "Axel, what – why are you wet?" That was just weird and Axel was nearly soaked. Roxas blinked. "You must be freezing! What happened?" Roxas quickly grabbed an afghan off the sofa and wrapped it around him. Axel grinned tiredly and cuddled up into the soft fabric. Roxas could see there were dark circles under his eyes. "Oh, this is my mom, Anna and my dad, Veran. And this is Namine." Roxas quickly introduced everyone. "Now what happened?"

"Yes, we're all quite interested." Anna put in and Axel drew a breath before looking at Roxas.

"Remember those neighbors I told you about? The ones above me who almost flooded my apartment having water sex?" Namine tittered at that and Roxas nodded. Axel's jaw tightened with anger. "They did it again. But this time they must have completely lost their marbles or just decided to fuck the rest of us, because the left the water running then LEFT their apartment!"

"Oh gods." That explained why Axel was so wet. "What happened?" Axel laughed although it had a bitter edge.

"Oh, well. Property management wasn't available on Saturdays. We all started getting our stuff together, trying to save it as we frantically called the cops. But the cops didn't want to break into private property. It took maybe calls from seven different people to convince them it really was an emergency. THEN, it took them like an hour to get out. By that time the water was dripping all the way down to the bottom floor. We didn't wake up immediately you understand. We think this had been going on since midnight." Roxas winced and saw his father was frowning. "The cops got it shut off and called a structural engineer who thought the whole building might be compromised. The roof of my apartment was already starting to collapse when I finally got out. So we all got evacuated. I have no idea where everyone is going." Axel ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'll have to call work and take a sick day." The strip club didn't have paid sick days and Mama would be annoyed, but she'd understand. Shit happened sometimes.

"That's fine." Veran said firmly. "You can stay as long as you need to. This apartment of yours, where was it?" Axel gave the address and Roxas' father grimaced. "I thought so. We own that building. I'll have to look into this tomorrow." It wasn't a huge part of the family fortune but he was sure he'd have a report about it on his desk as soon as he went to the office. The loss of an apartment building was a noticeable hit. "They'll pay for this."

"I doubt they have any money." Axel said wearily, not catching the darker connotations. Roxas understood what he meant. His father could ensure that couple would have to move to the slums. Although given the damage they'd done to the other tenants it was only fair. "But the rest of us would be grateful. Ah, I'm sorry, I'm so tired. Where should I…?" Roxas smiled and took his hand.

"Right this way. We have a guest room." Axel followed Roxas and vaguely wished they could share a bed. But that would be very unwise for many reasons.

"Thank you so much Roxy. And tell your parents thanks too." Axel said and Roxas looked at him with a smile as he started getting undressed.

"It's nothing. Sleep well." He was sure that after his adventure Axel would need his sleep.


	6. Cookies are Dangerous Too

"Are you sure about this Nam?" Roxas peered at the cookies with a frown. They looked like ordinary sugar cookies, except for the tiny little icing frogs that had been carefully piped onto the corners. Those were extremely cute. Namine looked a touch impatient with his hesitation.

"Of course I'm sure. The question is, do you want to do it?" The cookies had been carefully spiked an herbal mixture Namine had given the cooks. Mostly physical but partly magical, it would work a bit like alcohol and a bit like a love potion. But it was more complicated than either. Instead of creating the emotions it would simply encourage the person taking it to speak freely and let their emotions run free. Some people used it as a kind of truth drug although it would only work that way if the subject was already relaxed and trusting.

"I just don't want to hurt him." Roxas was planning to use the cookies on Axel but now he was having second thoughts.

Axel had been staying at his parents place with a week and it looked like it would stretch out longer. The building was being repaired but it wouldn't be done until the end of the month and Axel was planning to go back as soon as that was complete. Roxas' parents were surprisingly cool with the situation. It helped that Axel was a very good houseguest. He came and went at odd hours but was always quiet and kept his room clean. The only one who really had a problem with him was Roxas.

Roxas bit his lip as he thought about it. Now that they were staying in the same house it was even more obvious that Axel was avoiding being intimate with him. They had gotten close a few times but Axel always pulled back, always made sure it didn't go too far. Roxas was beginning to wonder if Axel really wanted him. He wanted to be sure. Under the influence of those cookies Axel would show him the truth… if nothing went wrong.

"It will be fine Roxas, really. You can even mix it with alcohol and you'll be fine." That was promising. Roxas planned to make sure they were both drinking when he offered Axel the cookies. That way Axel would probably think the effects were just from the alcohol. Namine began to arrange the cookies on a tray and put the extras into a clearly labeled piece of Tupperware. It wouldn't help family harmony if the wrong person ate them. "He won't even know what happened."

"I – I suppose." Roxas felt a bit bad about this but not too much. He needed to know if Axel was using him and while he didn't disbelieve the redhead, talk was cheap. He wanted to see some action. If Axel did care for him the redhead would never know what he'd done and if he didn't the cookies were going to be the least of their concerns. "Okay. I'll do it. Tomorrow." Axel had tomorrow off and Namine was taking him to see one of her mentors. Then they would have supper with the family before everyone went to bed. Roxas was sure his parents would already be asleep before anything happened and the walls were thick. He made a mental note to be careful though. He really didn't want to wake them up if something happened.

He only hoped it would. Glancing at the cookies Roxas put some wrap over the tray then a sticky note on it so his parents wouldn't eat it. Roxas wondered a bit what would happen if they did but he really didn't want to know.

Some things were too much for the imagination.

* * *

Axel glanced around the house as he pulled his cap off, carefully hanging it on a hook.

He was always amazed by Roxas' family mansion. It was huge and beautiful, three stories tall and filled with rooms. The servants all lived here so it was actually lived in by far more than just the family. The woodwork and brass were kept bright and polished and there were numerous luxuries in the mansion. Axel had discovered the great whirlpool tub and loved it. He'd taken a bath with Roxas once and it had been a great experience.

It appalled him a bit, though. Not that people in Sector One were rich… that was a given… but the gap in money between Roxas' family and a poor family in the slums was astronomical. Axel had never seen anything like it growing up. In his little village, the 'rich' family had only possessed a few more luxuries than most of the farm families. Axel smiled as he remembered how much he'd envied them their huge trampoline and backyard pool. It seemed so childish now.

"Hey Axel, Nam! How did it go?" Roxas slid down the stair railing, making Namine give him a pained look. Axel grinned as he hung up his coat. He wouldn't have dared do that, but then, it wasn't his house.

"Pretty good. I had my work torn apart but I got some useful tips and a few contests I could enter." Axel was looking forward to that and he'd also gotten some encouragement. Namine's Professor thought that with a bit of work one or two of his surviving pictures could do very well in the contests. "That should help when I try to apply at galleries." He'd gotten a few leads besides the Lux although he planned to try them first if the contests panned out. "…?" Axel blinked as Roxas' parents bustled down the stairs and moved to the side. The lobby was suddenly getting a little crowded.

"We're off to Antigonie's house for the night. Be good children." Roxas looked surprised and Namine looked baffled at their father's words and he laughed at their expressions. "It's the Grand Prix Chocobo race tonight, remember?"

"Oh!" Roxas was shocked but very pleased. He'd completely forgotten about that. Although… "That means Riku's coming over doesn't it?" That could be inconvenient to his plans but there was no way around it. Antigonie was Riku's mother and she wouldn't want him underfoot while the adults were playing games, drinking and watching the chocobo races. Not to mention that Riku's interesting in chocobo racing was negative.

"Yes and he's bringing a friend. I'm sure you'll make them both at home." Axel grinned to himself. He was sure he knew who that friend would be. He'd talked with Sora over the phone and had gotten a full rundown of Riku's annoying habits and attitudes. A bit too full in his opinion. It reminded him a bit of how Larxene sometimes complained about Marluxia. Roxas looked bemused as his parents left then shrugged.

"Well, the cooks will be making plenty." That reminded Axel of how hungry he was. It had been a very long time since lunch.

"What are they making?" By common consensus they went to the library. It was where they usually hung out when they weren't doing much of anything. It was a huge room full of books, carefully arranged and there was even a card catalogue. Which was nice, it made putting them back quite easy. Axel snagged a book he'd been reading, Around the World in 80 Dinners. He was at the spot where the author went to Wutai and got assaulted and robbed by a ninja. It was a fascinating travelogue combined with great food descriptions.

"Duck confit with arugula salad and parmesan fries." Namine answered as she started to pull out the chess set. "Roxas, would you like to play a game of chess?"

"I'd rather have Axel spank me and make me call him daddy." Roxas answered absently and got a friendly leer from the redhead. Namine just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you would. Axel, would you like to play chess?" She knew he couldn't play worth beans but she was desperate for a match. Axel shrugged good naturedly and stood.

"I'd rather spank Roxas and make him call me daddy, but sure, why not." Roxas blushed as Namine laughed. Soon they were playing and Axel was really trying to play well but Namine was clearly winning. Roxas sighed and found a book, trying to ignore the thought of the sexy redhead giving him a spanking. He'd never been into that before but right now it was the most appealing thought in the world. Roxas winced as he realized his pants were a bit tight and tried to concentrate on his book.

"Hey guys!" There was a loud slap of a book bag hitting a table and everyone looked up, startled, to see Riku grinning at them. The silver haired young man was wearing a black and silver outfit that seemed to mimic the SOLDIER uniforms. Sora was behind him, looking slightly annoyed at his flamboyant friend. He was wearing jeans and a baggy flannel shirt. "How are you all doing?"

"Pretty good. Nam is cleaning my clock at chess. How are you guys doing?" Axel asked as Riku slumped into down onto a couch and pulled Sora down with him. Sora shrugged him off with an irritable growl but Axel thought his heart wasn't in it.

"Pretty good! I applied to SOLDIER last week." That explained the faux-uniform. Apparently Riku had been serious about that. "The recruiter thinks I'll be accepted." Axel caught the tight look on Sora's face and thought that his relative wasn't nearly as thrilled as Riku. But then, the silver haired boy might be risking his life.

"That's great!" Roxas was pleased to hear that Riku was going to be doing something useful with his life. Everyone had wondered whether or not he'd ever settle down. "I'm sure you'll be great at it." A distant bell rang and Axel looked up. That was the sign that supper was ready.

"Food!" Riku had bolted out the door, almost sending Sora to the floor. The brunette shot a furious glance after him and Axel really wondered what was going on there. But he forgot to ask as they all headed over to the dining room. The smells were absolutely divine and Axel dug in with good appetite. The portions of the duck weren't huge but there was plenty of fries and salad to go with it, as well as rolls with butter. Riku passed the rolls over to Namine who smiled and took one before passing the basket to Axel.

The meal passed very pleasantly. Sora didn't speak much but Riku talked enough for both of them and then some, telling them all about his entry tests for SOLDIER. Axel was actually interested. He'd considered trying to join but figured he couldn't pass the written part. From Riku's descriptions it sounded like he was right. Sora seemed to get tenser as Riku talked and shrugged off Roxas' cousins attempts to draw him in. Axel wondered what was eating at him. This wasn't like Sora at all.

"Let's go see if there's any dessert." The servants hadn't brought anything so Riku shot off to go check the kitchen. Axel took the opportunity to speak to Sora and missed the worried frown on Roxas face.

"What's wrong SoSo?" That was his old nickname for Sora. Sora smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Nothing." Axel frowned and was going to pursue that but then Riku came out with a large tray of sugar cookies. That immediately distracted him. "Oh, those look good."

"Yeah, they had a post-it note that they were for with tea later. But we can have them now right Roxas?" Riku asked and Roxas was speechless. He shot an appealing glance at Namine but she had a hand over her mouth and was looking slightly horrified. "Nummy!" Riku already had a cookie in his mouth and Sora huffed before grabbing three of them. "Hey!"

"I have to get them now or you'll eat them all." He told his friend and Riku laughed. Roxas winced but comforted himself that there was nothing WRONG with the cookies. They'd just… say what they really thought… oh this might be bad. Roxas tried to think of something to say but there was nothing he could do without letting Axel know his part in things. He was pretty sure Axel wouldn't be happy.

"I, um, I think I'll go to bed." Namine beat a hasty retreat and Roxas mentally cursed her. Couldn't she at least stay to help? Roxas absently noted that the more cookies they ate the more his friends seemed to want to eat. Axel and Riku were on their third and Sora had eaten five. The brunette boy was swaying slightly and Roxas felt alarmed by the glazed look in his big blue eyes.

"How could you do this to me?" He suddenly burst out at Riku and the silver hair stopped chewing, surprised. "I h-hate you! I love you so much it hurts and you're leaving me to go join SOLDIER! How could you!"

"You love me?" Riku echoed as Roxas and Axel both stared. "But you always act like I'm annoying you. I – I love you so much too but I couldn't stay, it was killing me inside." Something seemed to break inside of Sora and he began sobbing. Riku went to him and held him tightly, trying to comfort the brunette.

"I hate your attitudes and I hate the way you never stick with anything and the way you treat people sometimes and I love you. I want to feel your hands on me and be with you forever even if you're a pain in the ass sometimes." Sora's voice was slurring slightly and Roxas could see the cookies were hitting them both hard. Riku pulled up Sora's face and silenced him with a deep kiss. Roxas could see their tongues dueling and it was… hot. Extremely hot. Then there was hot breath in his ear and he blinked.

"That is so sexy." Axel's voice was low and Roxas turned his head to meet lust filled, glazed green eyes. "I wish I could take you to the bedroom and pin you down, tear off all your clothes and make you mine." Axel nuzzled him then suddenly attacked his adam's apple, giving it playful, kittenish nips. Roxas gasped as strong, agile fingers dug into his pants in just the right way. His pants were FAR too tight now. "God Roxy. I think I love you. It's too soon to be sure but I think I do and – FUCK guys take it to the bedroom!" Axel managed to pull himself out of the cookie haze long enough to bark at Riku and Sora, who were showing signs of making love right on top of the dining room table.

"He's right, the servants will hear you." Roxas pulled himself together long enough to say. They'd know what was going on anyway but they could at least pretend they didn't. Riku whined but zipped up his pants and grabbed a dazed Sora, pulling him over his shoulder and carrying him out in an impressive display of strength. Axel blinked at that.

"He'd make a great pole dancer. Hmm, guess we should take our own advice." Axel was pulling him out of the room by his wrist and Roxas thoughts were dancing. Were they going to make love? Really? "Ah gods I can't but I can… can…" Roxas was confused but ignored it as Axel pinned him to the wall in his bedroom. The redhead began attacking his skin feverishly, pulling away his clothes and running his hands over soft, creamy skin. Axel pulled away long enough to find some lube and Roxas crawled onto the bed. Axel hesitated then pulled off his clothes, but left his underwear on. Roxas vaguely wondered why but lost his train of thought as Axel's hands slid over his length. It was exactly how he'd imagined, Axel's grip was strong and just a little rough. Roxas found himself staring into intense green eyes and gasped in pleasure as Axel kissed him. It was a deep, searching kiss and Roxas returned it with interest.

"You taste wonderful." He murmured in Axel's ear and the redhead laughed shakily. Roxas glanced down and smiled. His underwear was hiding nothing at all, really, and he could see Axel's ferocious erection. "Take me Axel." There was a groan of desire from the redhead but Axel shook his head and Roxas blinked at the hopeless yearning in his face.

"Can't. The bitch… I can't. But I can do this for you." Before Roxas could ask why Axel's hand was around him and his other was opening him up. Roxas gasped and quivered as Axel's fingers searched inside him, almost painful but then oh-so good as the redhead found his prostate. Roxas trembled and thrust up into Axel's hand as the redhead suddenly dug a finger in, a bit of pre-cum leaking from his penis.

"Ah! Axel!" Roxas was vaguely aware that Axel was rubbing against him, the cloth an interesting friction between them. But why? Then the thought was blown away as Axel did something that made stars burst behind his eyes and the world seem to melt away. "Ahn!" Roxas panted but somehow held back his release. "Axel I'm going to… going to…"

"Cum for me Roxas." Axel murmured in his ear and that was the last push to send him completely over the edge. Roxas released with a cry, his fluid splattering over Axel's hand and his chest. Axel grinned and began to lick it off with sure, slow strokes of his tongue. Roxas felt wonderful and spent… but had Axel gotten off in that? He glanced down and was very puzzled by what he saw.

"Axel, why is your underwear changing colors?" There was a really weird rainbow spot on the front of his underwear. Axel winced then growled.

"All her fault. Back in the village. Oh Roxas, please don't think I'm disgusting?" Roxas blinked, confused as Axel hugged him tightly. "I'm not a slut. Really I'm not. I only had one girlfriend before I met you. I didn't know… father tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen. She slept with everyone in the village and some kind of spirit thing. I don't know the details and I don't want to know. But she gave me this. That's why I can't sleep with you. It's a magical STD."

"It's WHAT?" Roxas felt shocked but… he had heard of this and now that Axel had given him a clue he remembered. "Wait, the polychromatic STD? PSTD?" That was the medical shorthand for it. Axel nodded, avoiding Roxas' eyes.

"Yeah. I'm almost done my treatments. I didn't want to tell you, I just wanted to get well so we could be together." Axel sounded miserable and Roxas swallowed. He'd never imagined this was the reason Axel was so hard to get in bed. No wonder the redhead hadn't wanted to tell him! Any STD was shameful and this one was hard to eradicate.

"Do you really fart rainbows?" Roxas had to ask and Axel groaned, covering his eyes with one hand.

"…Yes. I have to wear a pad." Roxas choked at the idea and laughed. "Or a special butt tampon. And it's not funny!"

"Yes it is." Roxas hugged Axel tightly, beaming. "I love you Axel. I'm really touched that you were thinking of my health. We can play like this though, until you're better." It had been great, feeling Axel's fingers inside him and the redhead's hand in front. "I'm young and I need a sex life." Wanking off to porn just wasn't satisfying, not when he wanted Axel so much. The redhead laughed and nuzzled his hair.

"Mmm. I really love you Roxy." And they fell asleep together, listening to the pants and groans from a nearby room.

Roxas had never guessed cookies could be such an effective aphrodisiac.


End file.
